


it’s blooming violets

by asterions



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hair Dyeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterions/pseuds/asterions
Summary: Masumi decides to dye the ends of his hair for Kniroun’s dress rehearsal, which leads to interesting results.





	it’s blooming violets

**Author's Note:**

> some fresh harugumi family for the soul

Masumi holds up the purple hairspray can by the nozzle in a way that makes Chikage think he’s picking up trash. “I just have to use this, right.”

“Yeah, it’s temporary hair color,” Itaru reassures. “Lasts until your next wash.”

Masumi holds the can up to his blonde ends and sprays his face point blank.

A cloud of purple dust envelops the stage, and Citron claps his hands, using his billowing sleeves as a makeshift fan. Sakuya runs in the cloud while covering his mouth, pulling Masumi some feet away to survey the damage.

A giant purple streak has stained Masumi’s face, and he tries to blink one eye open, clearly unimpressed before he shuts it, face scrunched like a squashed cat. Itaru takes one look at the sight and starts doubling over in laughter.

Sakuya shoots a disapproving look at Itaru, but it looks more like a pout than anything. Itaru only begins to laugh harder. “Come on, Itaru-san, don’t laugh! Masumi-kun, are you okay?!”

Masumi forcefully exhales. “Does it look,” he says, the sigh somehow accelerating his age from the baby of the family to the eldest geezer, “like I’m okay?”

“Here you go,” Chikage says, materializing from the wings with a fresh wet towel and drops it in Sakuya’s hand.

Sakuya’s dabbing his face with the towel until Masumi bats it away. “I can do it myself,” he says, petulant. It sets off a new wave of snickers from Itaru, and even Chikage has to hide a smile. “Gimme.”

“You can’t even _ see_,” Tsuzuru points out, forcibly dragging Masumi by the arm to sit on a nearby chair. He yanks the cloth out of Sakuya’s hands, rubbing the purple out of Masumi’s face with vigor.

“You’re too rough, Tsuzuru,” Masumi complains.

Tsuzuru doesn’t relent in his scrubbing. “How else am I supposed to get this dye out of your face? Geez, the instructions clearly said to keep the nozzle ten to fifteen centimeters away from the hair!”

Masumi mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like “gorilla,” and looks in Sakuya’s direction with expectant eyes, only for him to have already run off with a shout of, “I’ll get more towels!”

Masumi sinks into his chair in defeat. 

Citron gasps. “Oh no, Masumi could have escaped by a hell’s depth… now he’s left to his fate. Death by Tsuzuru,” he says mournfully.

“You mean hair’s breadth,” Itaru remarks, laughing. “That’s sounds so ominous, but I think it’s fitting.”

Chikage quirks an eyebrow, leaning a elbow on the banister. “You’re not going to help him?” he asks.

Itaru looks up at the ceiling, as if he were considering it for a moment.

“Nah.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love you goomba server thank you for reading all my a3! stuff!! also if you wanna spot me on twitter i’m @astrogeny let’s get HYPE for a3 en


End file.
